Sleeping Beauty
by pkfan88
Summary: Ash finamente se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Misty, solo para encontrar que tal vez sea muy tarde. Pero tiene un plan...


Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y que son de propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo. Ningun dinero gano.

Esta historia es una traducción, yo no la cree es una historia que es de **vuarapuung **(Id: 684126) y su historia llamada **Sleeping Beauty **(Id:3605014).  
Es una historia que en lo personal me gusto y espero que sea de su agrado

Reviews, consejos, fallas de traducción haganmelo saber.

**Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

No se suponía que debía pasar así.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Iba a hacer mi entrada triunfal en su gimnasio, tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle todo. Al menos, creo que ese era mi plan. Había tardado una semana en llegar, así que tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Supongo que aunque entre arroyando el gimnasio no estaba muy seguro de esto.

Pero me estoy adelantando. Quizá debería empezar desde el principio.

Estaba en la última ronda del campeonato de Sinnoh, y estaba en la cima del mundo. ¡Acababa de ganar la final! Pikachu y yo alzamos orgullosos el trofeo y todo el lugar se volvió loco por nosotros. Después, Brock y Dawn habían llegado para felicitarme.

Al principio Brock parecía algo nervioso pero estrecho mi mano y me dio unas palmadas en mi espalda, después invento una escusa acerca de ver a la enfermera Joy. Eso dejo solo a Dawn, que me estaba viendo de forma graciosa, entonces de pronto estaba encima de mí.

¡Ella me beso!

Al principio no sabia que hacer. Quiero decir, no había exactamente tenido una experiencia parecida. Pero entonces algo me hizo clic. Fue como si me diera cuenta quien debería estarme besando. Entonces, la empuje hacia atrás y corrí.

No estoy diciendo que haya sido la cosa más inteligente que haya hecho, pero en ese momento parecía. Tal vez debería haberme quedado para explicarle las cosas, en lugar de abandonarla parada ahí en el estado lleno de gente.

La siguiente cosa estaba en un barco hacia mi hogar. Pase todo el tiempo enfrente del barco, meciéndome nerviosamente y tratando de elaborar un plan en mi cabeza. Y cada rato alguien se acercaba y decía "Oye, tú eres el chico que ganó los campeonatos regionales" y después pedían un autógrafo, consejos o una cita. Me apresure firmándole al primero, murmure algo respecto a sus pokemon para la segunda persona, luego decline cortésmente la tercera, insistiendo que ya tenia a alguien.

Y no por una chica de once años que me beso y después abandone en vivo por televisión. Oh diablos, me va a matar.

De cualquier forma, el barco llego a Vermillion después de cinco días. Corrí hacia una tienda de bicicletas y page un excesivo importe por ella, contento de que había logrado salir de allí sin que alguien me preguntara estúpidas cosas sobre mi victoria. Tan rápido como un rayo, estaba en la bicicleta con pikachu en la cesta de enfrente, pedaleando locamente hacia mi destino. Por supuesto tuve que detenerme y pregunta por la dirección siete veces. No podía darme el lujo de perderme… aunque de alguna manera siempre termino haciéndolo.

En el octavo día por fin llegué a ciudad Celeste. Era un desastre total, no teniendo más de seis horas de sueño en los tres días desde que sali de Vermillion. Mi ropa apestaba, tenia barro en mi cara, mi estomago hambriento y no podía sentir mi trasero por usar la bicicleta tanto tiempo. Pero lo había conseguido y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste arroye la puerta principal, con un pikachu ansioso a mi lado y mi Muk que deje afuera de su pokeball, que es casi seguro que ahora se esta comiendo la bicicleta.

Las hermanas de Misty entrenaban en la piscina. Parecían sorprendidas de verme. Exigí saber donde estaba Misty.

"Como que, ¿no recibiste nuestro mensaje?" una de ellas me pregunto "Se lo dimos a tu mamá, Misty, como que, lleva una semana en el hospital"

La noticia me golpeo como a un Snorlax golpea un buffet. Las tres me explicaron lo que había sucedido. Un entrenador había llegado en una mañana a desafiar a Misty en batalla. Había utilizado a un Electabuzz, pero no había sido capaz de controlarlo. Luego fue cosa de pensar, la electricidad combinada con agua dio como resultado un accidente enorme.

Así fue como llegué a estar aquí. No me gustan los hospitales de personas. No tienes la cara reconfortante de la Enfermera Joy. En su lugar había muchas personas con miradas solemnes en batas diciéndome que Misty no ha recuperado el conocimiento en toda la semana. Y a diferencia de la Enfermera Joy, que siempre parecía segura de todo, todos los médicos lo único que hicieron fue encogerse de hombres cuando les pregunte que cuando despertaría.

No tenía el corazón para preguntar si nunca más despertaría.

Pasé la primera noche en una silla a su lado. A la mañana siguiente mi madre llego con Tracey y el profesor Oak. Aparentemente, Daisy había llamado para decirles que había llegado y el trió corrieron desde pueblo paleta para comprobarlo. Mi madre insistió en llevarme a un hotel para limpiarme después de mi odisea, finalmente cedí, no sin antes hacer prometer a Tracey decirme si pasaba algo.

Después mi mamá accedió a dejar que me quede con Misty durante el día, siempre me voy de regreso al hotel por la noche.

Era difícil permanecer allí solo con la respiración constante de Misty, y el ruido de monitor cardiaco, pero pikachu había tratado de animarme de vez en cuando. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo le hablaba a Misty y le contaba todo acerca de mi viaje desde nuestra última vez que nos vimos. A pesar de que probablemente ya había oído la mayor parte de Brock y de mi cuando nos llamaba por teléfono, ella no me interrumpía, así que supuse que estaba disfrutando.

Bueno, eso fue de mal gusto, debo admitirlo.

He dejado de lado la parte donde Dawn me besó y que venia a confesar mi amor eterno por ella. Aunque si hacia matemáticas correctas en ese momento Misty probablemente habría visto la batalla final en la televisión la noche anterior a su accidente. Me pregunte brevemente si lo que vio pudo haber tenido algo que ver con esto.

Luego había más visitas. Al principio ellos habían intentando hablar conmigo, pero yo no respondía mucho así que se rindieron. Tracey ha venido tres veces al día, aunque de acuerdo al profesor. Oak pasaba más tiempo en el gimnasio con Daisy. Sus tres hermanas venían siempre que podían, aunque estaban entrenando por el nuevo gran espectáculo que estaban montando y no tenían mucho tiempo. Al principio estaba molesto con ellas por no cancelar su show, cuando su hermana esta lastimada, pero más tarde me di cuenta.

Yo no había tenido el corazón para preguntar a los médicos si Misty podría ser que nunca despertara. Sin embargo, sus hermanas probablemente ya habían preguntado… y con la respuesta que recibieron, decidieron continuar con sus vidas.

Pero, ¿Cómo podría yo seguir con mi vida ahora? No ahora que lo sabía. Debía haberlo sabido todo este tiempo, pero tomo otra chica… Dawn… para hacerme verlo. Que estaba ciego por tanto tiempo, a pesar que todos los demás lo habían visto.

Yo no soy bueno con las estas cosas románticas, pero amo a esta chica.

Mi mamá y el profesor vienen tan seguido como pueden, aunque el profesor dijo que después de unos días tendría que volver a su laboratorio, estaba seguro de que Gary no podría manejarlo todo por su cuenta. Eso solo deja a mi mamá. No tengo idea de donde se va durante el día, pero ella regresa con algunos sándwiches muy seguido, solo para asegurarse de que tenga algo para comer.

Luego, después de una semana horrible, Brock y Dawn llegaron.

Dawn se quedo quieta en un solo lugar. Ella realmente no había conocido a Misty, pero estoy seguro que estaba furiosa por haberla abandonado. Brock también estaba un poco enojado conmigo, pero rápidamente se le paso.

"Voy a ir a ver a mi familia por algunos días", me dijo Brock "Dawn viene conmigo" Dawn simplemente asintió dándole la razón. Me levante a pedir disculpas pero ella me dio una bofetada y salió.

Dejándonos a los tres. Yo, pikachu… y Misty.

Como lo he dicho, no soy buena en las cosas románticas, pero aquí va.

_Misty… ella era Dawn. Ya sabes, la chica con la que… da igual, debo decirte lo que vine a decir, incluso si no puedes escucharlo. Dawn me beso, no tenia idea que iba a hacerlo. Brock seguramente lo sabia. Estoy un poco enojado con el por no haber hablado con ella de eso, pero se que lo habrá intentado. Pero, mientras yo estaba besando a esta chica en frente de toda esa gente, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta lo que faltaba… tu faltabas Misty. Y no se si puedes escuchar esto, yo espero que si… yo... yo_

Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Estoy construyendo mi clímax. ¿Ahora que?

_Te amo_

Nada.

Esta es la chica más linda en un estado de coma que me ha rechazado

Estaba a punto de rezar para que nadie me haya escuchado cuando se produjo un chillido emocionado desde la puerta y May irrumpió con lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y me sacaba del asiento para darme un abrazo

"¡Ash! ¡Eso fue tan dulce!"

Trate de callarla, aunque no se porque ya que habría sido algo bueno que despertara a Misty, pero me conforme con arrastrarla a fuera de la habitación donde estaba un malhumorado Max esperando.

_¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, _le pregunte.

"Oh brocknosllamoparadecirquemistyhabiatenidounaccidenteyqueestabasalteradoyahoraseporque, porqueestasenamorado ooooooooooooooooooohhhhh es tan lindo" Grito May

_¿Otra vez?_

"Brock nos llamo para decir que Misty había tenido un accidente y que estabas alterado y ahora sé por qué, porque estas enamorado y ooooooooooooohhhh es tan lindo" Max tradujo solo que sin poner tanta emoción en la parte del oooooooooooooooooooohhhhh

"Mi pequeño Ashy-boy esta creciendo" dijo May con alegría y juntando sus manos. Sentí mi rostro cada vez más caliente. Al parecer, Pikachu se dio cuenta de esto porque me trajo un vaso con agua de algún lugar.

"May, cálmate"

"¡Oh, pero es tan romántico! Es como si Misty fuera la bella durmiente y Ash es el príncipe Azul que va a besarla para despertarla"

_Créeme tomara más de un beso para despertarla_

Les explique lo que había sucedido y de repente May ya no parecía feliz. Me sentí mal por arruinar su buen humor.

"¿Necesitas que nos quedemos contigo?"

_No, esta bien. Chicos deberían mejor preocuparse de encontrar un hotel para hospedarse._

Cuando se fueron regrese a su habitación.

La mire. La bella durmiente como había dicho May. Si, lo era. Estaba a punto de sentarme otra vez cuando pensé acerca de lo que había dicho May.

Vamos a pensarlo, nadie había pensado en tratar de besarla. Y no puedes decir nada hasta que lo intentas.

Hubo un largo e incomodo momento mientras pensaba en como hacer esto. Sabia que era tonto y que probablemente nunca funcionaria, pero tenia que intentarlo. Lentamente, que me quite mi gorra. Entonces, lo pensé de nuevo y me volví a poner mi gorra, esta vez volteándola hacia atrás como cuando siempre lo hacia en una batalla pokemon. ¿Porque un cambiar los hábitos de toda una vida de todos modos?

Entonces, me coloqué a la izquierda de Misty. Eso no parece correcto, así que fui por el otro lado. Yo no estaba seguro de eso, así que volví a mi primera posición. El primer instinto. Si, ese fue el camino a seguir.

Mi incline sobre ella, inseguro de lo que tenia que hacer. No es exactamente lo que hago a menudo y no estaba seguro que puede hacer un pequeño beso en los labios o lo que no haría.

Además, ¿Difícilmente soy el príncipe azul, no? Soy ruidoso, soy rudo y cuando como lo hago como un cerdo y eructo ruidosamente en frente de las chicas.

Me agarre un lado de su cama para un soporte, seguro de que me desmayaría si me suelto. Me sacudí y me incline hacia abajo y nuestros labios se tocaron ligeramente.

Oh vamos Ash, ¡se un hombre!

Entonces la bese otra vez, esta vez más fuerte, sintiéndome más seguro de mi mismo. Después de unos momentos me aparte.

Ella no se había movido ni un centímetro

Bueno ¿que era lo que esperaba? Que iba a saltar de la cama, y decir "Yo también te amo" y tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla hacia el atardecer donde íbamos a criar a nuestros hijos en una granja de pokemon y pasar el resto de nuestros días siendo felices para siempre.

Empezaron a humedecerse mis ojos y me di cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que yo esperaba, y todo lo que yo quería.

Y así, como un hombre, me caí de rodillas y lloré. Agarrando su mano pensando que si la soltaba me iba a morir, lloraba tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho. Lloré por mis sueños perdidos que me quitaron justo cuando yo pensaba que podrían ser real.

"Ash, basta. Estoy tratando de dormir aquí"

Por un momento pensé que me había desmayado y estaba soñando o seguramente estaba imaginando cosas, pero no. Misty había hablado y ahora ella me miraba con ojos vidriosos.

_Estas despierta!_, Grite y para sorpresa aparente de Misty estaba parado a lado de ella y abrazándola con fuertemente.

Cuando finalmente la solté, se volteo hacia mi y dijo.

"Bien señor, vi lo que paso en el campeonato de Sinnoh y tienes que darme algunas explicaciones".

Logre balbucear mi discurso que había dicho antes. Aunque alguien en el pasillo estaba haciendo mucho ruido (Al parecer, May nunca se fue)

"No eres muy bueno en estas cosas románticas" me dijo Misty

Dímelo a mí.

"Aunque tengo una confesión. He estado despierta durante un rato y resulta que eres bueno en otra parte" Estuve a punto de preguntar que cuando ella me agarro de mi camisa y me jalo hacia ella para otro beso.

_¿Desde cuando?_ Le pregunte después de que ella había terminado el beso

"Desde que May comenzó a gritar"

¡May! Podría besarla. Pensándolo bien probablemente no seria una buena idea ya que había besado a mis otras dos compañeras de viaje.

_Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes?_, le pregunte

"Como si no he ido al baño en una semana"

De hecho, dos.

Si, no fue como se suponía que debía ser. Pero no significa que no fue para mejor. Después de todo, aquí estaba con la chica de mis sueños. Quiero decir, hubiera preferido llevarla afuera a un atardecer romántico para nuestro primer beso y May no estaría escuchando a través de la puerta, pero pudo haber sido peor. Por el resto de mi vida recordare ese sentimiento abrumador y el miedo que sentí en el momento que pensé que la perdería.

Y hare lo que sea para no perderla de nuevo.

* * *


End file.
